The Saints are Walking
by SerahFalcon
Summary: The Saints head to Atlanta to take care of some business and get caught up in the Zombie Apocalypse. This isn't the first time the Saints have dealt with zombies, but now the zombies are taking over the world. The Saints have survived betrayals, the Syndicate and many other things, will they be able to survive the Zombie Apocalypse with Officer Friendly and his group? We'll see.


AN: Very Au when it comes to Saints Row and the walking dead.

Disclaimer: Saints Row and The Walking dead are in no way or shape mine. I'm just playing with them for a bit.

Chapter 1

Mei Wong stared blankly at her right-hand man-slash-best friend. Even his shades couldn't keep his amusement hidden from her. It was times like these that made her wonder how he became her best friend of all things and the person she trusted the most.

"Why in the world are we going to Atlanta?" Mei had no desire to go down South. She was perfectly happy in Michigan. After their little joyride in Steelport, Mei had been more than happy to return home and was not quite ready to leave it yet. Besides if she left now, her grandfather was going to kill her, literally.

"You're the one who wants to break things off with Ultor. Well we have to go to their main office in Atlanta to do so. At least that's what Pierce and Legal Lee said. They said and I quote, 'This needs to be done the legal way, not in the Johnny-blow-every-fucking-thing-in-sight way.' "

"Shit. I like your way better, but I have a feeling I'll be listening to Pierce bitch for the next decade if we do it your way. So who is all going on this field trip with us?" The thought of Johnny not coming didn't even cross her mind.

"Well who do you want to go and who do you want to stay?" Mei leaned back into her seat. Johnny and Pierce were definite; Johnny because well she had already spent too much time away from him and wasn't quite ready to be without her best friend again and Pierce because surprisingly he was really good at dealing with legal bullshit. She wanted Shaundi along to, but wasn't sure Shaundi would agree. Shaundi was a bit pissed at Mei. Black hair flew as Mei shook her head as she remembered the fight with Shaundi.

_~Flashback~_

_-At the Gangstas in Space Movie Set-_

_Mei was lounging around with her crew waiting for the tech guys to finish cleaning up for the day so Mei could get home. This was the last thing they were doing for Ultor before Mei would destroy their contract. Like she told Pierce she was done being a corporate whore. Mei was giggling as she watched Josh chase Shaundi around. Even though Shaundi was with Angel now, Josh still didn't seem to get the message. Her thoughts were interrupted by "It's a small world after all". Mei was going to smack Kinzie later for messing with her phone._

"_Hello Mei Wong here."_

"_Ms. Wong, this is Dr. Franks from Stilwater Animal Hospital. It's about your pet dog. He's ready to go home."_

"_Thank you I will pick him up soon." Johnny was okay and she could bring him own. Phillipe was dead, Killbane was gone and Matt Miller was in MI: 6 training. There was no one who could hurt him now. Now all she had to do was to tell her crew._

_She turned to call them to attention only to see them watching her already, the nosy jerks. "So I have great news. Johnny is alive! Yay lets all cheer." And so they did. Mei was pretty sure most of those were drunk cheers, but hey whatever works._

"_How the fuck is Johnny alive?" Ah, Shaundi. Mei really should have seen this coming. If there was one person who was going to be pissed about this it would be Shaundi._

"_Easy, his heart beats, his lungs breath, and his brain functions." These Shaundi tantrums were getting old. She understood that Shaundi was hurting from Johnny's ''death", but Johnny was Mei's best friend, not hers. She missed the old laid-back junkie Shaundi compared to the easy to piss off Shaundi. At least that Shaundi contributed in a way that only got her kidnapped once, not twice like pissed-off Shaundi._

"_You know what I meant boss, how long have you known Johnny was alive?" Mei could feel her own temper rising. _

"_Since I got a call a week after we ended up in Steelport from the Stilwater hospital telling me a John Doe had been brought in that Troy had identified as Johnny. Troy told them to call me." Here comes the Shaundi tantrum, thought Mei. _

"_No wonder you never mourned. Didn't you think we deserved to know?" Who did this girl think she was? Mei made the calls, not Shaundi._

"_Shaundi who is the boss? Me. If you weren't so fucking emotional I would have told you. Every gang in Steelport saw your tantrums over Johnny. If I had told you then every gang would have found out Johnny was alive, then he would really be dead. All because of you, that's why I make the calls, and you have no fuckin' right to question them. Don't like the way I run things , you have two options you walk out that door and I put a bullet in your head or you sit down and shut up and get over it. Shaundi I would never tell you a damn thing, with your penchant for getting kidnapped all the time." _

_The awkward silence followed as Shaundi sat down next to Angel. Thankfully nobody intervened or there would have been fallen bodies. Every Saint knew the boss had a ready trigger finger that was only made worse when she was pissed. The looks Shaundi was sending the boss and Angel let the crew know two things: it was going to be tense for the next few weeks and Angel wasn't getting any for not defending Shaundi._

-Present-

"Maybe it's best if you ask Shaundi." Shaundi would need to come to work her magic on the execs and with Shaundi came Angel. She wanted Kinzie there incase Ultor gave them any problems and that brought Oleg too for security reasons. Mei also wanted to bring Viola to help Pierce with the business talk. So that left Zimos to manage the crew while they were away. At least he knew how to manage things and she didn't have to worry about him pulling a Tanya.

"You and Shaundi still not talking." It was a statement, not a question.

"It's not that we aren't talking, I just can't look at her without wanting to shoot her and she sees me going for my gun and darts off. I'm leaving Zimos in charge. I'll tell the others, go and talk to Shaundi."

Johnny got up with a salute and walked off to where he knew Shaundi would be hanging out.

~With Johnny and Shaundi~

Shaundi was lying across a couch. It hadn't been a few good weeks for her. The crew was giving her a wide berth from wanting to keep their trigger happy boss eyes from them. Angel and she had made up but things were still tense. Johnny was back to being attached to the boss' hip.

She wouldn't admit it to anybody but she had a crush on Johnny for a long time. Yes they had gotten close, but the boss always came first to Johnny. Shaundi was happy with Angel, but you always wanted what you couldn't have and Shaundi couldn't have Johnny. What frustrated Shaundi the most was the Boss didn't even realize she had Johnny. Speak of the devil and they shall appear.

"Hey Shaundi we need to talk."

"What about it?" It was odd to see Johnny without his tiny counterpart. The only thing that came to mind was he heard about her insubordination a few weeks back. Yeah this wasn't good.

"About you and the boss," Ding, ding, ding we have a winner. "I get why you were pissed but you gotta understand that the Boss is goin' to make calls that sometimes you don't like," Shaundi noted the 'you' in that statement, not a 'we'. "But the Boss makes the best calls she can for the crew and sometimes you have to roll with it, even if you don't like it."

Shaundi knew all that already she just got upset. She was human, was that not allowed anymore? Were the Boss and Johnny the only ones allowed to channel their grief into homicidal rage?

"I've tried to talk to the Boss; she grabs her gun as soon as she sees me."

"The fact that she hasn't shot you yet means she wants to talk to you too. By the way we're heading out to Atlanta." Johnny walked off with a wave, no doubt heading back to the boss.


End file.
